Noir and Weiß a Pokemon BW fanfic
by Vincent Brooks
Summary: This is just another fanfic about Pokemon. It's pretty heavily themed with romance so there won't be as much fights but there still will be nontheless


Let's see… This is the character bios for the two main characters of my lovely little fanfict. Since I'm kinda good at describing people, this is probably going to be very long. Anyhow without further ado, these are the characters:

Name Crimson Krähe

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Eye Color and Mood: Bright crimson red, bored, analytical and calm.

Hair Color: Black with a reddish sheen/tint

Appearance:Normal,kinda skinny, tall, 5'9 going 6. Has a cute face (by girls' standards), wears square glasses, has long hair that covers his ears almost entirely, and bangs that cover his right eye, though it can cover both eyes if he wants (To get an idea of what his hair looks like, look up Jonathan Ariga, its basically his hair, except the right bang covers his eye and glasses) Has peachy, somewhat tanned skin. Wears dress clothes like a black blazer, white dress shirt, bright red tie, and black dress shoes. Wears a medium sized red and black messenger bag to hold his items. Almost always has earphones on and hands on his pockets

Personality: Quiet,Smart, Serious, Stoic. Everything about him is quiet, his deep voice, the look in his eye, even his movements are quiet. His presence brings a certain icy "intimidation" to the atmosphere around him. He has barely, if any, emotions at all but does care about his friends and family a lot. He eats very slowly and prefers to savor the taste of his food. He never gives his Pokemon nicknames. He has the ability to sense the dead and living and their auras, also giving him the second ability to understand and somewhat communicate with Pokemon. Hasn't smiled in years

Likes: Dark/ Ghost/ Fire/ Pokemon, Drawing,His family, DnBs and OSTs, RPGs, Anime and Manga, Ferris wheels, anything horror related, Evenings and midnight, Friday Saturday Sunday,Cold places, Winter.

Dislikes: Mornings, Monday, Summer, Hot places,Loud people, Children younger than him, Cute things, Girls his age, pretty much everything else not already listed.

Hometown: Black City

Relatives: Cheren (father) Shauntal (mother)

Trainer Class: Pokemon Trainer

Favorite Color: Red and Black

Specializes In: Dark/Ghost/ Fire types

Can often be seen: Reading a manga book while listening to music.

Name: Elyzabeth Green

Age: 15

Eye Color and Mood: neon –like green, innocent, cute, and hyper.

Hair Color: Bright green with yellow sheen/tint

Relatives: Elesa (mother)

Appearance: really skinny, short, 5' (5'2 wearing high heels), Very cute (by everyone's standards) has a rather ehem… small breast size, has very long hair that to and fro as she moves(hair is just like Taiga Aisaka), has white pale skin and a few freckles. She wears an outfit similar to her mother's with the exception of a more flowing yellow and black dress with iconic designs on it like lightning bolts and icon versions of Emolga. She doesn't wear headphones. She wears very tall high heels to make up for her small stature.

Personality: Rude, Loud and Clumsy. She is the textbook definition of spoiled anime princess. Everything about her has a high-class look to it, her high pitched voice, the way she moves, and the way people respond to her. Her presence brings a "cute charm" atmosphere around her. Even though she looks like a welcoming person, at times, she can be the equivalent of a legion of demons put together. The same with her confidence, although she looks very cure of herself, she is actually very insecure about her feelings. She eats fast and seems to have a black hole instead of a stomach (figure of speech). She prefers to give her Pokémon cute nicknames. She has an ability to charm Pokémon into submission. She smiles at least 30 times every day.

Likes: Normal/ Electric Pokémon, Anything cute, drawing clothes, theme parks, shopping, talking to friends, looking at cute guys, romantic comedies, weekends, Summer.

Dislikes: Anything creepy, anywhere cold, winter, when people don't know her automatically, vegetables, milk.

Hometown: Nimbasa City

Trainer Class: Gym Leader

Favorite Color: Yellow-Green

Specializes In: Electric types

Can often be seen: talking to someone.

Notes: so… yeah, there you go. These two are the two main characters of the story. I got the idea of these two when I watched some Shounen romantic comedies. This story is going to focus on the romance aspect of Pokémon, so if you came for the fights… I'm sorry to disappoint. So yeah, the first chapter is going to be uploaded in a day or less, please rate it and tell me your opinion so far so I can get a feel of what you like, and ano… yeah sees ya later.


End file.
